Land of Dovahkiin
by Wings of Sonder
Summary: The Dragonborn, Kaira, has been summoned to The Blue Palace for a gathering, that could possibly harbor the Moot. Dawnstar and Riverwood have reached fiery ends, and Falkwreath is stumbling with charred wounds. Of course, some claim Kaira is to blame for not 'keeping hold' on the dragon attacks. The new war is over, but could this be an opening for an old one? Land of Dovahkiin
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first story, and constructive criticism is encouraged! I decided to take a break from my book a while, because this story was just spilling out of my head and I wanted to get it down. This first chapter should just be setting the scene and well, introducing. :) Thanks, I hope you like it! Please comment. ~WoS**

**-For Whitley, who showed me this world, and inspired this story.-**

**~Chapter One~**

Kaira sat cross-legged on the back of the carriage. Letting out a groan she sheathed her sword and rummaged some food out of her pack, this was going to be a long ride. She had offered to ride herself, which kept her occupied and she could travel faster, but the prince had insisted the Dovahkiin be transported by carriage formally. Kaira didn't like it at all, but she had to give it to him: this was one fancy carriage. The craftsmanship was impeccable, the wood cut expertly, and an iron sheet lined the bottom of the carriage, next to iron wheels. The interior was no less, a red royal emblem rug sitting at the center of the rectangular cell, and a small shelf on the side (meant to be a bench, obviously, but she didn't oblige) a cloth covering, and a silk bedroll filled with pure white wolf skin. She stretched her sore muscles and began to strap off her armour. The plates glistened with silver, but had linings of pure gold, and sharpened dragon bones cascading from the shoulders, much like the official Dragonborn armour. She stroked them fondly and slipped off her boots, made from a thinner material as she saw no point in weighing down her feet. The young Dovahkiin yawned and sat in her undergarments, allowing sunlight to kiss her stomach through the front of the wagon coverings for a moment before strapping on some simple thin armour that would be comfortable, but serve its purpose should the carriage be attacked. She thought of earlier in the year, when she'd seen the Khajiit caravan, burned and with all it's inhabitants dead on the side of the road. _That will not be me. _She decided. _I won't be lazy or relaxed. _Her icy blue gaze was now steely and determined. This when she decided she wouldn't sleep the entire journey to Solitude.

"M'lady? Wouldn't you like a rest?" This snapped her from her daze, very much like sleep, but very well controlled. A meditation that had been taught to her long ago. Kaira flinched. The carriage driver had been calling to her a few times. Perhaps her meditation needed work after all. "My lady?" He called a bit louder.

She blinked. "Yes?" The servant seemed relieved at her answer. "You haven't slept for hours, nor eaten since our departure, Lady Kaira. If you desire to rest or stop, only let me know." She sighed. "If I wanted to rest I would have done so already, and all I want is to get to Solitude quickly and safely at this point, I assure you." She snapped. "Y-yes, My Lady" He stuttered, face drained of color. An amused smile played across her lips. "My apologies. This trip has made me irritable. When should we arrive?"

"Around sundown in seven days time." He said, relieved not be causing the Dragonborn any further distress. He was wrong. "Cut the time in half." She ordered sternly. The driver spluttered over his words, trying to find a way to speak without being disrespectful to the powerful youth. She smiled again. "I'm only kidding. Although i'd rather not make any unneeded stops."

The driver wiped his brow, clearly tired of her humor. "What about Yolance?" Kaira had expected that question, as she'd set up that small settlement after the destruction of Dawnstar. "If we pass through, ill check in on the refugees and perhaps restock." The driver swallowed hard. " With all respect, My Lady, I would think you would know Yolen is quite a distance away from our route, and I believe you said to get to The Blue Palace as soon as we can-" "Then we'll swing east on our way back." She interrupted firmly.

The rest of the trip was as silent as the beginning. Well, almost all.

The sun was setting on the fifth day of the trip, and the Second Seed orange light shone brightly. Kaira deeply wanted to sleep, to close her eyes and rest her muscles and eyelids, to forget the threat that lingers, but she would not slack, she would be constantly alert. Suddenly a thought struck her: _What if we are attacked and i'm exhausted? I won't be much help then. _She decided to sleep tomorrow in daylight, when they would be least likely to attack. _That is, unless they're trailing us right now. _She could take any threat that lay in this trail, but still this paranoia gnawed in her mind. _I'm nervous. _She concluded. _I don't want to see his face. Will Nyxe be shaken? Will that sadness still linger inside him? _ _Sythis forbid he would forget the mind jarring events that quickly, but hopefully he would be better than we was last time we met. _These thoughts clouded her head as she listened to the clicking of the hoofs of the two white mares. Throughout the night she stayed awake, straining against her eyelids, thinking of her friend and what lies at the gathering in Solitude. Around midnight, sounds rippled through the darkness, and the Dovahkiin unsheathed her sword to face the unseen foe.

**Dun dun duunn... Hahah ;D What'd you think? Let me know in the comments, next chapter should be out soon!**

**~WoS**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys, sorry about the late update and I hope this chapter is more eventful for my action-hungry readers ;D hah, but seriously, A lot should be covered in this one. Please take the time to read.**

**~Chapter two~**

Her sword gave off a metallic 'chink' as she unsheathed, and she dove from the back of the carriage, landing nimbly on her feet. Kaira whistled long and the driver knew something was amiss from the cell and pulled up on the reins. She flipped the sword by the hilt, ready to face the possible (certain) danger in the shadows. A pair of yellow eyes shone ominously in the brushes that sent a chill up her spine. The dragon snorted fire from it's nostrils tiredly, but the blood of the Dovahkiin seemed to already be kindling its flame. It was a juvenile dragon imp, with white scales flecked with red. She was staring it face-to-face. "Dovah!" She screamed in a strangled tone, so shocked to be this close to the dragon, and with it this close to the carriage, that she had spoken in the draconic tongue without notice. Apparently the driver got the memo and reigned on the horses, as far away as they could. Kaira was glad of it, for she didn't want to have to fend off the dragon with two annoying whining horses breathing down her back. _Time to dance, imp. _She thought as she swung the razor-sharp blade at her foe. A rather large satisfying gash had been driven in the side of the young reptile's face. He recoiled, yellow slitted eyes locked on her. At that moment, he looked rather… mischievous. The dragon rose higher up, and opened its jaws to unleash a vout of flames, but none came. A purple/turquoise mist spewed from its gullet, flying towards her like small diamond flecks, but they stung like hell. A scream tore from her lips forcefully, tearing itself from her throat, as she imagined. With a final strike the young Dovahkiin drove her blade into the throat of the beast, killing it as she fell to the ground in pain. Her vision was becoming impaired, and it seemed as though the flecks were floating around in her sight. She bit her tongue to keep from focusing on the pain on her skin, and to keep her awake. Kaira just barely saw the light of the absorbing soul begin before she slipped into darkness.

Kaira blinked her eyes multiple times until the blackness subsided. For a moment everything was fine, then her memories came crashing down hard on her. For a bit she thought she was dead, but then she felt the pain and grimaced. The youth sat up, but her vision clouded with blotches again. When this was gone, she took in her surroundings. Still on the trail but… different. She'd been sat in the middle of some blankets on the back of the carriage, but they weren't moving. Another strange thing: there were three horses around the cell, and tents behind. A man with studded armor by the tents was talking to a youth with dark hair… whom she recognized.

Letting out a strangled noise she dashed from the back of the carriage and for the young man. He turned wide-eyed at the last second, before she crashed into his embrace without warning. The Dragonborn nearly sobbed as she buried her face in his shoulder and murmured: "Iv staavek hi ful." Nyxe smiled and held her close. In her friends' arms she felt safe, and his body was warm and comforting. She closed her eyes and leaned into his chest, not minding the looks from the guards. They held each other for a moment more, savoring the homecoming, but then that moment ended and she pulled away, for an explanation.

"Nyxe… er, Leei, Prince Leei, why are you here?" frown lines creased the boy's face.

"We were worried when you didn't arrive. Elisif suggested I follow up your route and find you." Kaira was shocked. "B-but we were right on time so far until-" "Yes. but we came far after the attack, when the driver was raging like a madman down the trail with a certain unconscious Dovahkiin in the back." She was bewildered for a moment but caught hold of what happened. "How long was I asleep?" She asked.

"Around two days. Solitude is practically on the horizon." Kaira almost smiled at this, as her thought meditation was becoming, well, boring. She wouldn't ever speak this thought to the greybeards, or anyone else for that matter, she could only tuck this shameful thought into the darkest corner of her mind.

"Okay. Might I be able to ride horseback tomorrow?" Nyxe winced.

"Mother wanted an entrance" He explained sheepishly. "Sorry, Kaira."

The guard to his left coughed, expecting an introduction, she guessed. _I would have never acted in such a manner with my principal. _She thought bitterly as she shot the guard a venomous look. Nyxe only dismissed the act and unsaddled his horse.

Kaira sat on the end of a nearby ledge, overlooking mountains and white fields. She breathed in the brisk air and enjoyed the calm sunset. She heard a rustle behind her and quickly unsheathed her sword and was on her feet in the other direction faster than the man could blink. It was the obnoxious guard from earlier who looked wide-eyed back at her. "I-I'm sorry for startling you-" She snarled loudly before he could finish. The man swallowed hard. "Address me formally. I assure you, we are not friends." The Dragonborn growled. "My apologies, Lady, for the gesture earlier and just a moment ago." Her expression softened and she accepted this. "What is your name and rank?" She asked formally.

"I am Wilod from the outside patrol." The youth looked passively at him. "I am Kaira. The Dragonborn." He looked at her, awe-struck, as if he didn't know this already. She rolled her eyes. Wilod shuffled his feet, and opened his mouth but closed it again, deciding not to speak. "Yes?" She asked quizzically. "I-I was wondering if I could maybe… see a shout?" The man shyed. She sighed and nodded curtly at this and made her way to the edge of the cliff. The Dovahkiin gathered all her voice energy and shouted with unfathomable force, gushing the powerful words outwards. The snow quaked and the cliff trembled.

**AN: Hey, thanks for reading and please comment! Oh yeah and keep reading :)) should be getting good. The next chapter will be written partially in Nyxe/Leei p.o.v. **

**~WoS**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey, thanks for reading and please comment! Oh yeah and keep reading :)) should be getting good. The next chapter will be written partially in Nyxe/Leei p.o.v. **

**~WoS**

**~Chapter three~**

The forceful shout rained out like gunfire, enveloping the cliff with its energy. Wilod's eyes widened as the overhang began to hiss and crack. He jumped sideways towards the trees, earning a scornful look from Kaira at his cowardice.

_In. Out. Breathe and take slow steps._ She told herself as she picked her way away from the edge and towards the trees cautiously. One misguided step and she'd fall to her death, no doubt. It was only a few steps to go, and she knew herself light and agile enough to perhaps make a leap. She took a breath and readied herself to push off the rock surface. The youth took a step for force, pushed off of one foot after the other to the non-hazard zone. Letting a sigh of relief, she relaxed and took a step forward, but a cracking sound split the air and her eyes and Wilod's alike widened in fear. A crevice opened before her, and the platform tilted, throwing her backwards and landing on her back with scraped elbows as an attempt to break her fall and keep from sliding down the slope. Letting out a strangled scream she clawed at the rock, begging the divines for mercy under her breath, but the platform was sliding as well, and the fall was inevitable. She was about to close her eyes and except this, and wishing for a good-bye to the people in her life, including Nyxe, who was not very far away, only at the camp, and would not know what happened to her, until Wilod told him. Wilod's head would be on a pike for this.

An arm reached from the darkness of the rock's shadow, and grasped her forearm with one, and around her waist with the other. She let out a shocked breath, and then realization. His face materialized from the shadows, and he rolled his eyes and grinned. They were both engulfed in darkness as the platform fell, but she and Nyxe didn't follow. Instead, the shroud evaporated and they were safely on the banks, next to a stammering Wilod.

"How did you..?" Kaira began. "Well, I heard a shout and wondered," He gave a lopsided smile. Then his face drained of color and of the smile. "Idiot. You could have killed yourself. Do you have any idea how important you are to Skyrim? To me?" He raised his voice. "The dragons, behind Alduin's lead, would leave this world a shell of ash and dragon-fire! You can't continue putting yourself in danger. Damnit_, _Kaira, you have to be cautious! And no more of thi-" "Helt nii! You expect me to be safe? I'm the Dragonborn for Talos' sake! How could you want this of me? How DARE you! My entire life has been dangerous, and telling me to be cautious and to not get into danger is the most selfish thing you could have possibly said, Nyxe! I'm supposed to save people!" She marched in the other direction, then whirled around to face him again. Her cheeks were burning with fury and anger. He spoke first. "Kaira. I meant not throwing yourself into dangerous situations with no meaning at all. Like falling off a cliff for foolish showoff." Her face was burning again, but for different reasons. She looked at the ground in shame. "I'm sorry Nyxe, I'm high strung from the past few days." Nyxe extended his pale arm and rested it on her shoulder, and she rested her head on it as he consoled. "Friik eim, dii lokaal." Kaira smiled warmly at this, and was glad to hear the dragon language come from him. She felt sorrow but also happiness at knowing he was the only one besides the greybeards who could speak Dovah-tongue. They could always speak in private even when there were others around.

On the ground at their feet, Wilod was shaking and stammering under his breath. Nyxe narrowed his eyes and his handsome face was stern. _handsome? _Wow was she getting whacked; she hoped this was just the backlash of the near-death experience.

Nyxe kicked the gut of the guard, sending him sideways. "Leei. I can handle the coward." She said firmly, and she watched the dark prince turn to leave.

Nyxe\Leei

Nyxe went back to camp slowly, hanging his head and watching the leaves rustle in the wind on the ground. He turned his head at a familiar blotch of color in his vision and looked blankly at the lavender. He walked faster and shook the feeling of dread. _I'm getting better. A few months ago I would have fallen to the ground in despair. Just thinking her name does take a toll on me still, but now I can control my grief for her mostly. _

Sanguin had certainly been defeated at the time, but no doubt he could sense his father's return. A chill ran down his spine as he trudged into the clearing.

After laying his bedroll and curling up on it as dusk sat in, his mind began to wander to Kaira. Why, he didn't know, but he allowed his thoughts freedom all the same. He thought of her light hair, those piercing blue eyes he'd become so familiar with, and the rare mood of being light and overall happy, giddy, and childish. He found himself smiling. No. He bit his tongue. _I won't fall in love with her. It puts her in more danger than she already is. _It's bad enough falling for a heroine who could die any day, but his father or cousin could be an added threat to her. He wouldn't let anything happen to her as long as he lived, yet he saved her the risk by hiding these feelings that had gnawed at the back of his mind, but had only now interpreted. How would he hide these in front of his adoptive mother? Elisif always had a way of knowing what was on his mind or what mood he was in. He was almost Nineteen, and was in no way capable of taking over the kingdom if the moot elected him as a challenger to Ulfric. They wouldn't. His past was too shady, and he was so young, with hardly any practice in politics, although some considered him witty. He would have to hide his affection for Kaira in front of Elisif well enough for her to not think anything of it, and lay low for the moot. Ulfric was not an enemy he wanted to gain.

Nyxe's mind wandered through subjects, then ejected them and moved on. He thought of the Thalmor, the Forsworn, Dragons, Greybeards, Stormcloaks, Imperials, his mother, the Vigilants of Stendarr, but mostly Kaira. as much as he tried not to, his thoughts always ended on her. Eventually, his consciousness offered sleep and he fell headfirst into the brisk waters of nightmares. Vaermina was not kind to him that night.

**Once again, thanks for reading! xoxo, the next one is one of my favorites. (Are authors supposed to have favorite chapters..?) might hold off the Moot until five though. **

**Also, some clarity on Nyxe: He's half mortal and half Daedric prince. His father is Sanguin, The daedra of darkness (magic?) and the dark side of yourself. Ill probably publish Nyxe's backstory after I finish this and maybe a Zelda fanfic. Thanks guys,**

**~WoS**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, it's time for Solitude and the first day of the gathering! Thanks for reading so far and please comment. (Thanks to sparkle smack1 for reading and commenting!) (Thanks to Syn45 for being my first follower) Well, enjoy!**

Nyxe sat bolt upright in a cold sweat. He had nerve ending pain in his hands and a muscle contraction in his leg that made him wince and bite his tongue. The dreams hadn't been an omen, they had been a warning. He wretched over and gagged, then sat panting with his shoulders hunched. Desperate to separate himself from these memories, he walked furiously in the dark for his horse and saddled the black mare swiftly but with care. The youth brushed a strand of dark hair from his face and mounted, hoping to distract himself with riding. He had never been much of a sport rider, but tonight was an exception. Nyxe pushed his horse to limits in which the mare had never reached with him riding.

The wind filled his hair as the horse pushed on, at a surprising pace. The hoofs thumped madly against the ground, gaining speed as she went on; the colors of the forest were passing by in flashes now, and the speed was churning his insides. Still he pushed her on, thinking that maybe, just maybe, he could go fast enough as to outrun the dark thoughts that weren't completely his. The twisted reality of what was in his sleep was nearly too much to bear within his sanity, and grew like a virus, churning itself into his mind, refusing to be ignored, and was gnawing at his consciousness relentlessly.

Even through the roar of the wind, he heard someone, or something gaining on him. The youth reined his horse on, faster, more desperately as the threat approached and was nearly clipping the heels of the dark mare. He began to sweat. This 'threat' was on horseback, from what he could gather, and defiantly wasn't and archer, as he would have already been shot from this range. He wasn't a swordsman either, but he was fast skilled at dodging between limbs, over trenches and other obstacles, but this rider seemed content with trailing him, merely following and bringing no harm. The realization worked slowly into him, as only a suggestion at first, then he knew it must be so.

_Kaira is on that horse. I must have woken her. _For some reason, this was more threatening than the mysterious attacker he had invented mentally. He didn't want to see her face, the same face he had seen in his nightmares, contorted with pain and fear. He knew he would see none of these, only concern, but still it frightened him. He rode faster, tears being torn from his face by the wind, refusing to slow down. This continued until his horse hit a root and bucked him sideways.

He hit the ground hard, the wind knocked from his lunges, and spluttered there at the feet of the Dragonborn. Instead of being angry, she sat down with him and wrapped her arms around him, holding his shoulders upright and leaning into his chest. He breathed in her scent, savoring it and feeling her warmth in the cold of the wind. Here he found comfort and a haven from his mind, and never wanted to leave. Eventually he fell into an undisturbed sleep on the leaves, in her embrace and her in his.

Kaira shook him awake. Her bright blue eyes looked at him alarmed as he opened one eye sleepily. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"The sun has already risen. No doubt the guards will be searching for us. Nyxe, we'll be lucky if they ever leave us out of their sight, especially alone together, after last night's escapade." She was right of course, but he was more concerned with his own thoughts at the moment.

"Nyxe?" She looked concerned now. "What was it?" She asked.

"Um… a lot of different things. No Lavender though." Kaira relaxed a bit and smiled. "Well that's good then. We should get back to camp. You covered a lot of ground last night, so it might take a while." He gave a small sheepish smile. "If only they knew we slept together…" She cut him off, giving a signal to be quiet and listen. Nothing came except the rustling of the wind in the trees.

_Crunch_

The second guard came into the clearing, finding the sight of the two of them close, and a blanket spread on the ground. His eyes widened.

"Eldon. Nothing-" But Kaira interrupted. "Eldon is it? YOUR principal ran off in the middle of the night and injured himself. He isn't my responsibility, and you should have been the one to wake. Yet here I am, saving his hide and mending his ribs! Ill certainly have a talk with Elisif about this, sir, and if she doesn't do anything, I, for one, will." The Dragonborn said so firmly, and with so much control that Nyxe was almost scared himself. Confidence and power was all he could see in the Kaira's eyes, and in her posture. He loved how she could turn the tables this fast, and have the guard stumbling over excuses to his minor, who he had discovered in the clearing with his prince, in what had seemed to be a lovers' reunion.

Back erect, eyes still radiating force and confidence, she began to except apologies, but told him she still had this dirt on him, and would not hesitate to tell Elisif should there be any notion. The guard sputtered and nodded vigorously, then begged them to get on horseback so they could make it to Solitude quickly.

After a few hours of riding, he began growing tired of the silence. Nyxe called out to Kaira in the Dragon-tongue. "_Quite some stunt of words you pulled back there." _He said with a small smile twitching at the corners of his mouth. "_Eh. I guess I did a bit more than necessary, but you have to admit: Its pretty funny." _She said as she shrugged her shoulders from the back of the carriage. They gave a small laugh together. "Why do I always get the feeling they're mocking us when they talk like that?" Wilod mumbled under his breath.

"Probably because they are." Answered the driver.

"Please. There is probably a very solid reason for the secrecy, and whatever it is, we have no business looking into." Eldon said timidly, still shaken by Kaira, and clearly not wanting to be on her bad side. Nyxe and Kaira exchanged looks and grins.

Solitude's gates were close in front. Kaira seemed to sense this and her eyes flew open. Nyxe chuckled. They fell into a line of carriages and horses, all nobles, lords, or Jarls presumably. The gates creaked open, and they fell inside.

Multicolored flags lined in criss-cross positions above the cobblestone streets of Skyrim's capitol, more festive than usual. Another added touch was the flowers and other colored décor, set to welcome the Baronic upper-class folk coming to the gathering. The carriage attracted eyes all down the roads, it seemed all who watched could tell the inhabitant of the cell. (Not just by the pair of piercing blue eyes watching in wonder from the back of the cell)

Never had the dark prince seen so many people in Solitude. The streets were packed to the brim, and the line of carriages took up the space of the road, usually vacant by horses, and only used by pedestrians. All eyes looked to him and the Carriage of the Dragonborn. Nyxe gave small smiles and waved to the larger crowd in the city courtyard, but Kaira was as radiant and confident as ever, dressed in a blue garb that matched her eyes, and her hair was as usual, with the top layer braided together at the back, kept it out of her face, but today there was an added flare, a small white flower on the side. The crowed watched in amaze, and some cheers went up, roses flew from the crowd, Kaira caught one and beamed at the thrower, a young man with brown hair, who threw a kiss.

Shadowmere snickered, seeming to know her masters' mood and was mocking him and laughing. He kicked her side lightly.

Various flowers were thrown in their path as they made their way towards the Blue Palace. Nyxe pulled the mare to a trot and they passed the back of Kaira's carriage, when she called out to him. "Nyxe!" She was known to call him by his original name, it was thought that it was just because she had known him beforehand, but he had a creeping feeling it was for a more sinister reason.

The Dragonborn leapt from the planks and onto the back of the saddle, holding his back for support. His face flushed but he forced it away and rode faster towards the main gate, knowing Elisif wouldn't be pleased with this act of rebellion against the 'entrance'. But still they rode, together, Half Dark Prince and Dragonborn, closest friends that had been together through everything and anything, but still he wished for something more.

**What did ya think? Sorry, I lied, I didn't put the gathering or dance or moot in this one, just some relationship groundbreaking for you guys.**

**Ulfric is in the next one for sure, for you Stormcloak lovers/haters (I'm looking at you, Whitley. Emphasis on 'hate' ) ;D sowwy.**

**Bye guys, keep reading!**

**-Wos**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyoo, it's time for Solitude stuff! :P This'll be written in Kaira's p.o.v. I just love her reaction to all the frilly stuff, Its amusing to me ;D**

**Thanks, please comment! –WoS**

Kaira's eyes fluttered open. She yawned and stretched her sore limbs, then forced herself out of the warm bed and across the room. She slipped into a casual dress, did her hair as normal and made her way out of her room at the Blue Palace. She'd slept well enough, but the sheets were too soft and they nearly drowned her as she'd imagined. She walked slowly towards the dining hall and didn't bother sitting, she merely took a loaf of bread and went to the back of the palace, and out a door she'd become so familiar with over the times of her occasional visits.

The back courtyard was secluded from the palace, and not many were allowed in. (not even some of the Thanes) The courtyard sat overlooking the sea and the mill was visible to the far right. Rare flowers bloomed in many places and a Weeping Willow sat at the center of the yard. Kaira walked slowly to the back of the courtyard, then leaned against the short stone wall that overlooked the water and ate her bread bit by bit, letting the fragments melt in her mouth.

After she was finished, she only languished in the tranquility and allowed her thoughts to roam freely. (Which didn't happen often.)

A sound echoed from behind her, but faster than she could register the sound, a blade was at her throat. A long black iron dagger, with a jut in the side and at the end.

She took a deep breath, and thrust the metal heel of her shoe into the shin of her attacker. (She was never unprepared.) Not hard enough to break bone, but hard enough to cause pain, and earned an 'oof' from the hooded attacker. The man threw out te ominous blade, but she whirled sideways and struck her arm out towards the wrist, and disabled the weapon. The dark iron fell to the stone floor with a clanging sound, and she grabbed behind the neck of the attacker, and mock-thrusted two fingers into the side of the spine, but barely made contact.

"I win. _Again." _

Nyxe held up his hands in mock surrender, and she released her grip on his neck, grinning.

"I wouldn't want you to ever be caught off-guard." He smirked. She shoved him. "Whatever. I could take you any day!" The grin on her face didn't waver. He put an arm around her in the cold, bringing her under the shaw of his coat, and they stood in silence looking out at the docks and the sea, watching their breaths solidify in the morning air. He kissed her forehead and told her he had business to attend to, and left. She went in soon after, and began to walk the halls of the palace.

A maidservant found her, and was scurrying around her, talking about the gathering party tonight, Kaira's dress expectations, proper manners etc. etc. Kaira seldom noticed. Finally she excused the maid from her presence and walked up to the mapping room.

The map room was a large wooden room, empty except the table center-piece with a large layout of Skyrim, and another on the wall, used for various reasons. She ran her fingers across the wooden table, and searched the pins for news of fights and war. The Stormcloaks had won the war, with her help, but still fights seemed never to rest. Her eyes searched through this history for a long while, and then she decided to go back to her dorm and sleep, for there was nothing else that interested her at the moment. She passed a thane's corridor and went down the hall towards hers. Erikur sat in the center of a bench, a place he resided often when he wasn't near the throne. He grinned drunkenly.

"Hey, lady! If it isn't my little warrior lover. Come back to see me?" She rolled her eyes. he was drunk and delusional, she'd never liked his smart-arse attitude anyways, but he was worse drunk. She shot him a poisonous glare and kept walking.

"Whas yourr probem today?" He said, the smell of alcohol on his breath, she could smell it from feet away.

_Just be glad I don't break you, drunken scum. _She thought at him as she passed.

She stalked into her room and slammed the door.

After a few hours of much-needed sleep, Kaira woke to the sound of voices outside her dorm. She slipped out of bed and strapped on a leather shawl, before making her way towards the sounds. Her footsteps made a strange noise as she clopped down the steps and to the main room of the palace. As she entered she distinguished a frame, and a voice that she knew. Kaira sprang into the room, and towards the man who fought alongside her, who gave her orders, and a name amongst many.

"Ulfric!" She almost sobbed. She'd missed her patron more than she thought possible.

"Hello, Stormblade." He smiled at his Thane as he pulled her close. Kaira searched the crowd for other familiar faces, and found a few, including Onmund from the college at Winterhold, Ralof, and Lydia. These weren't affluent, but they were here at the Dragonborn's request. She spoke to these but seldom anyone else, there would be time for that later. She did look at the inhabitants of the room, though. One face was lean and pale, with chiseled features and dark hair, and eyes that made it seem like she was staring into the void itself. A chill raced up her spine. She blinked out of her daze and searched with her eyes for the strange man. As strange as it seemed, he almost looked like Nyxe. _No._ She thought. _That man was evil. A pure, strange evil that stretched acr_oss _the plains of Oblivion. _She would tell Nyxe about it later. Ralof was talking, but her mind was elsewhere. What if that had been Sanguin himself? In a mortal form? No, perhaps it could have been Nyxe's half-brother, Vulom, who had taken part in Lavender's demise (and tried to kill Nyxe a few times, she was sure.)

Eventually, the affluent men and women streamed back to rooms, corridors, or inns, that they would stay in until the gala that evening.

Kaira was up in her dorms with Una, who had laid out her dress on the cupboard, and was fixing her hair, making it wavy and fixed. She winced as another knot was yanked. Eventually, Una proclaimed she was done, and left the room. Kaira touched her face after she was gone, as a strange substance resided on it. "helping her complexion" as the servant had called it. She looked at her dress. It was a shining red-orange material, with black trim on the bottom. _Meant to be dragon-fire. _Ironic, but she didn't laugh. She only looked at the fabric with distaste. A sheer black material covered the top of her chest, and up and around her neck, but no sleeves covered her toned shoulders. She supposed it was modest enough, and intimidating enough. It really was beautiful, but "decorative" wasn't a word to describe her. She dressed, and went to the washroom to maybe check her reflection. Auburn and caramel-colored waves cascaded down her back, with a small silver crystal circlet banded around the crown of her head. Her hair seemed to match the fire-dress now, when before seldom auburn could be seen, even if you looked really hard, only a light dirty-blonde color with the top layer braided out of the way, and her hair seemed longer now. She didn't dwell too hard on her appearance, she had decided it was a waste of time. Who cares about what those bastards think of her? She slipped a dagger into her lavish boot with an iron heel.

Nyxe/Leei

Nyxe knocked on the wood of the Dragonborn's door. There was a moments pause, and then the door swung open, revealing a pair of surprised bright blue eyes.

"I-I thought we weren't supposed to be down for a while…" Nyxe sucked in a breath of awe. She was beautiful. not the kind of beautiful Lavender had been, pale, thin and frail, but a different kind. Strong. Radiant. A true kind of beauty that demanded attention, that radiated power. Her hair glistened with sparks of auburn and golden for the rest, and the dress was beautifully put together, and went perfectly with her eyes and hair. The dress seemed to flicker like fire, and occasionally there was a brief spark of blue that matched her eyes, but it could have been the light playing tricks on him. The circlet tied the hair and dress with a lavish finish of diamond. He was speechless, and didn't realize he was gawking in silence until she spoke.

"Nyxe?" He smiled. "You look… amazing, Kai." She gave a small smile. "Too bad this world isn't a beauty contest. Especially here." He knew it wasn't her, she wouldn't dress like this under regular circumstances, but still- she was gorgeous.

"Hmm. I believe it's missing something… ah yes." he held out her sword belt and sheath. A lavish leather with gold embroidery, and her legendary blade in the holster (_Sil quanaarin, or Soul Vanquisher) _A beautifully elegant but powerful sword, with gold and silver swirled and smelted into the razor-sharp blade, and a dragon-bone hilt.

Her eyes lit up. "Oh, Nyxe! Sil quanaarin! I thought I left it on the carriage."

"You did." He smiled. "Thanks. So tomorrow morning at the moot I can freak out some old bastards." She said with a grin. "You're including Ulfric in that?"

"Ulfric's at the top of the list." She strapped on the belt. "Shall we?" He asked. "We shall." Her blue eyes held a glint she had before she leapt on his horse down the streets of Solitude. He smiled and they made their way up the corridor, then to the steps to the main chamber and dining hall.

As they descended, he could see the surprise at Kaira's appearance on the faces of the officials. Her face flushed and she whispered out the side of her mouth. "What...are they staring at?" He gave a small smile and interlocked his fingers in hers. "You're beautiful." and it was true. She blinked once, and they arrived at the bottom of the steps.

The doors to the palace swung open and an elven figure stood in the doorway. His heart skipped a beat. _Thalmor. _Kaira walked forwards and let go of his hand, straight towards the figure. "Arywen!" She grinned. They drew each other close for a moment and then stood side-by-side talking in general greetings. Kaira noticed him standing and stalked up to him, then pulled him by the collar of the shirt towards the elf. He hadn't been able to distinguish any assets of the person because of the sun's glare besides the outline, but now he could see her clearly as he stepped into the shadows. She had a sport build, and a storm of wavy hair brandished down one shoulder, dark brown with nearly white streaks, going in and out. Wood elf. he could tell by the face shape, and softer features than Thalmor High Elves. Imperial commander armor decorated her. Huge bright green eyes dominated the attention on her face, that seem to swirl like fog in the irises.

"Hi" He said. _Idiot. _"Hey." She answered. "So, Arywen-" Kaira broke the silence. "What held up your cohort? I've never known you to be late to such historical events." Arywen's gaze was far off and hazy, but she was looking at him. "Uh… I'll explain later." As if on cue, Elisif made her way down the steps, and dismissed everyone into the dining hall. They dispersed and were swept away by the guests. Nyxe went to a seat left of the head of the table, and Ulfric motioned for his thane and Stormblade to sit at his right. Elisif entered and stood at the head of the table, then raised her hands. "Everyone please- enjoy the food." A long pause "And could I have the Dragonborn here?" motioning to her right, in front of Nyxe. Kaira gave a curt nod and left Ulfric to sit with Ralof and some other Stormcloak who seemed frightened by her.

"Hello, Kaira." Elisif smiled as she sat down. "Greetings, your majesty." She answered, but didn't offer as much of a smile. Arywen took one seat over from Kaira, which made him nervous. Arywen had a way of looking at him: she didn't like him. Despised him, by the looks of it. Suddenly he didn't want to hold Kaira's hand when she was present. A wolf, chestnut colored, padded slowly to the wood elf's side. She patted his head, and gave Nyxe a look that said _Make one sudden move, scum, and my friend here will tear you to ribbons. _He swallowed and looked at Elisif. "What's the first dish?" He was surprised that another voice accompanied him. _Kaira_ The queen laughed, which was a sound seldom others could hear in their life "Alright you two, hungry are we?" He shared a nervous laugh with Kaira. "Yes, mother." She smiled. "We're having soup first." His stomach dropped and him and Kaira exchanged looks. "What's that for?" The queen inquired. Nyxe had been subconscious of soup as the first dish since the first assassination attempt of the Emperor. Kaira had posed as the Gourmet, but he had stood watch at the Emperor's table. "Does it all come from the same bowl? Who's the chef?" The questions seemed to spill from Kaira. She was afraid for Elisif, for Ulfric, for him, he guessed, as nobody would kill the very salvation of Skyrim and possibly the world. Someone _would_ have reason to kill Ulfric, to kill Elisif, and perhaps himself. "From the same bowl." Elisif promised. "and the same chef that's been here for ages." Kaira relaxed somewhat as the soup was served.

They ate, and talked in civilized conversation, although Ulfric constantly had Imperial swords pointed at the back of his neck. Nyxe and Kaira talked, but he was cautious with Arywen present.

"Arywen. What held up your cohort?" Elisif asked, a concerned look in her eyes. "Well, your highness, we stumbled across a`dragon, and some thieves, but they didn't matter much. Lost seven men to the dragon." Murmurs across the table. "Seven? You're lucky, but thats half of your rank! You departed with twelve, correct?" Arywen nodded. Arywen filled in details for the queen and others, while he ate in silence. Kaira told of her experience with a dragon, and Nyxe filled in what happened afterwards.

After dinner, they all made their way to the main hall. As he went through the doorway, though, a hand grabbed him and pulled him into the shadows. Arywen dragged him down a hallway and into the back of the hall. Her strange eyes seemed to glow. "I don't trust you, 'Leei'. Theres something _off _about you. I see a darkness in your eyes, some kind of magic taints you." He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. "I know Kaira believes your 'good guy' act, but I do not. I need you to promise me something, darkspawn." He nodded slowly. "Leave Kaira alone. There's enough darkness in this world, and she gets enough of it. I'd rather not have the damned Dovahkiin killed or twisted into some kind of dark non-reality by a bastard prince. I know we don't agree on the state of Skyrim, but Alduin is still on the horizon. Leave her alone, or I swear on my life there will be blood spilled."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, hope you enjoy this chapter! PLEASE reply, it's not hard .-.**

"-and the bastard should fall back to the plain of Oblivion it came from!" Ralof jeered, punching Kaira's shoulder with his mug. "To Oblivion with Alduin!" He roared. Kaira and others that had gathered jeered as well, but Kaira's heart wasn't really in it. She had no interest in making fun of a fight that was inevitable, a fight that would undoubtedly be the toughest one yet. He's the _World Eater_ for crying out loud. Dragonborn or not, she knew there would be loss from the battle.

"Kaira?" She snapped back to reality. Ralof looked at her questioningly. "Tell us about your other dragon fights. or Greybeards. Something!" He grinned. She was growing impatient of the topic. "I'm… a bit tired. Forgive me Ralof, but I should be lea-" She paused. Nyxe stood slumped and pale in the doorway. She abandoned the sentence and went to him. Eyes watched her leave and go for the prince. She laid a hand on his shoulder and asked him what was wrong. His dark hazel-gold eyes were cloudy and unresponsive. His mouth moved but no words came out. Alarmed, she shook him, trying to wake him from thought. He finally did. "Hey. I-I'm sorry… J-just a bit overwhealmed b-by the moot and things. A-and tired." She didn't buy this for a moment, but she decided not to pry. "Should I help you up?"

"No." He answered a little too quickly for her taste. She frowned. This was getting strange- Nyxe disappears and then he acts this way? Where was Arywen? But all she decided to say was "Okay." Then she left.

They sang, spoke and drank through the evening and night. (Ulfric drinking a bit too much in her opinion.) "Kaira?" Ralof asked. "Yes?" He sighed an exasperated sigh. "Your mind's all over the place tonight, Kai." He took her hand and dragged her to the center of the room. "Lets just forget about everything. Alduin, Elder scrolls, Greybeards, Blades, everything." She was a bit taken aback, as she'd forgotten how much she'd told her companion. He grinned wildly and extended his hand. She took it, and they did something that was near forgotten in Skyrim. They danced. She twirled in his arms and around each other they moved. He was a soldier, not very graceful, but a dance partner still. She spun around him, aware that her dress seemed to catch flame, along with strands of her hair. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, but still they spun, then slowed to a stop. He was holding her, her legs straddling him in an 'L' position. They laughed and he set her down, and she threw her arms around him, still laughing. Applause filled the chamber. She bowed as Ralof took a rather awkward bow after her.

She drank seldom much, but still sleep pulled at her eyelids. She'd thought about Nyxe, and knew she would confront him tomorrow. Kaira excused herself and went to her corridor. As she moved down the dark hallway, halfway through, she knew she was being followed. Suddenly powerful hands pushed her to the side wall. She was face-to-face with Ulfric, with alcohol on his breath.

"Hello, Stormblade." He said almost manically. She resisted the urge to hit him, or kick him with her iron heel. She took a deep breath and decided in a calmer way to deal with her patron. "Hello Ulfric."

"My Thane… my beautiful Thane." He looked right through her, in a trance. "I'm in love with you. I've always been smitten." He dropped lower and began to kiss her neck. "Ulfric, you're drunk." She said sternly. He mumbled a reply into her skin. She rolled her eyes and decided on a slightly-violent method. He would understand, right?

She extended her hand and jabbed two fingers into his spinal cord. He would be temporarily paralyzed and pass out, but he would wake up with nothing more than a bruise. He slumped against her, and she struggled to support his weight.

Nyxe stood at the end of the hall smirking. "Well isn't this something." Her face reddened. "Shut up and help me." His smile broadened. "Hmm. Well you see I could, but you aren't giving me an explanation. And as it seems, you're under the weight of the Jarl, while I am free and could walk away at any moment."

"Damn you Nyxe!" She growled. He was so annoying sometimes, but at least he wasn't drained and acting strange anymore. She grunted, straining to hold him up. Damn, how much does he eat?

Nyxe rolled his eyes and walked to her, then helped hoist the Jarl off of her. She could breathe again. Together they half-dragged Ulfric to his dorm. They laid him on the bed, and then left.

"That was… something. He makes a move on you and you paralyze him, poor fellow." She sighed. "He was drunk, and had no idea. He wouldn't get away and I figured he'd thank me later."

"Hope you're right, Kai." Then his facial expression shifted and his face drained of color. "There it is again. You're acting strange, lokaal." She inquired. He flinched at the affectionate pet name and seemed to cower from her. "Nyxe?" She stoned him with questions until he gave in, telling her the details of his dark meeting with Arywen. Her blood boiled through all of it. But also this confirmed what had been eating at her: She wasn't the only one who sensed that Nyxe wasn't completely Leei, and hadn't given up all dark magic. Some parts of her thought this was rational, that it was necessary to defend himself from his father and half-brother, but why had he hidden it?

She was still angered by Arywen's way of approaching it though, and Nyxe was still her best friend- dark magic or not. All she decided on doing was to look into his golden-flecked hazel eyes and tell him how wrong the Elf was. "...and don't you dare follow her instructions, I am well and able of choosing my friends, as well as fending for myself." He nodded slowly, in acceptance of the consolation. She laid a hand on his shoulder, and he embraced it with his own. She pulled him into a hug and told him goodnight, then they departed to their rooms.

Kaira woke to sunlight pouring in from the window. She watched as hair ignited in shimmering light-flame. She ran her fingers through the golden strands in front of her face. "Brii do daar lein." She sighed. She pulled herself from the bed and dressed, then washed her face. Today she would leave her hair down and wavy, but not with the circlet and definitely not a ridiculous dress. She wore a blueish grey tunic with a black shawl-cape, cotton leggings, and crisp brown boots. She strapped Sil Quanaarin into its sheath at her hip and stepped outside. She had brief words with Lydia, and then decided it well to go to the back courtyard, to contemplate her dreams and other thoughts on her mind.

She leaned against the stone wall. _Dir brit dinok, Dovahkiin. _Alduin had said in her dream. '_Die a beautiful death' _Of course she intended on not dying at all, but dreams still haunted her. There were endless letters from Whiterun complaining about the dragon in their hold. Odahviing had been left there, while she readied herself for the gates of Sovngarde. She only hoped the mage would be able to keep away long enough for her return. Kaira couldn't deny she was afraid of this journey, and the moot had been somewhat of an excuse. Death lingered in her mind like a dark shadow. She would _only _use the shout if it was her last resource. Alduin had to be defeated, even if it meant her demise.

Nyxe came up beside her. He glanced over at her, and then seemed startled. "Kaira, what's the matter?" She realized wetness on her cheeks. She had been crying. He wiped the tears from her face before she could. "I-I'm stressed about this Alduin thing."

He frowned. "I know It's a lot to face on your own, but there's no person more capable." She nodded slowly. "and-" he added. "I could go with you. Even the great Dragonborn needs help sometimes."

"No." She answered suddenly. She couldn't risk his life also. "I have to do it alone." He gave a curt nod. "And Nyxe, I wanted to warn you that I might not return, and I thought to leave people inheritances…"

"No. Don't talk like that." He took her face gently in his hands, silent. "Nyxe. There's a greater chance of death than there is life in this situation, and i've been having dreams. Anything could happen to me and I want you to be prepared for the wors-"

And then his lips were on hers. She was frozen in shock for a moment and then time stopped and nothing else mattered. Everything faded away into fog. She wrapped her arms around him. The kiss didn't feel awkward or strange, just that it was meant to be that way. His arms caressed her back. Nothing else mattered. Stress of the entire world depending on her lifted, and nothing mattered. Love for him pulsed through her veins. She would do anything to stay alive, to get back to him.

They stood there for moments of few, wrapped in each other's arms, just looking at each other, forehead to forehead.

She _would _get back to him.

_ **Nyxe/Leei**

Sound echoed in the courtyard. He scarcely noticed it, but she pulled away from him, leaving him in a bubbly stupor. He snapped from his daze and looked towards the sound. A servant, male, was standing in the main pathway of the yard, clearly having seen the events prior to that moment. Nyxe's face paled. He coughed. "Keep quiet." He demanded. The servant grinned. "What's in it for me?" The Dragonborn was already on it. "You conniving little skeever! How dare you act in such-" She grumbled as she stalked up to him. She grabbed him by the shirt and whispered ferociously into his ear, and whatever she said was clearly taking toll on the man. He nodded fiercely at something she said, face pale.

"M-my apologies, Prince Leei. Lady Kaira." And he scurried off. _Damn, that girl has a way with words._

He looked at her, afraid she might be angered at his actions. She threw her arms around him, and a wave of relief washed over him. _She loves me too. _Was all he could think. "I'll get back to you, Nyxe. I promise. One way or another, I will see you again." She held his head in her hands and then kissed him deeply, then she was gone.

_ **-The Moot-**

One by one the Jarls of Skyrim approached the great table. Nyxe decided to sit off at the side, with a few spectators, mostly Thanes. Ulfric came in slowly, keeping close to the wall. Dangerous behavior for the soon-to-be High King of Skyrim. He would win, and everyone knew it. Sparing Elisif's life had been the last key piece to insure this.

The moot began as the last Jarl sat at the great table. Ulfric had obviously apologized to Kaira, and was extremely embarrassed for that and his drinking problems that had caused the irrational behavior. Kaira sat next to Nyxe when the talking began.

"No. You can't let that man take the throne! The man that murdered Torygg! Elisif, how dare you let this happen!" One cried. "Quiet! Only the Jarls have say." Ralof countered.

The arguments continued for hours, the same way they always have. Then the voting began. The Jarls one-by-one chose Ulfric, until it got to the middle of the voters. The Jarl of Dawnstar hesitated, and one of her subjects cried out something nobody expected.

"The Dragonborn!" The room was dead quiet, as if everyone was still trying to comprehend what was just said. And then, cheers rang up, as if some had been planned, and now others agreed. Nyxe looked at Kaira for a response. Her blue eyes held shock, and perhaps fear.

Ulfric looked at Kaira, obviously seeing nothing but mutiny in the new challenger.


	7. Chapter 7

**-Chapter seven-**

**Hey guys, thanks for reading, I now have almost 500 views on this story :) Peasee leave a review because this is kinda sad. I don't care if you loved it or hated it, I just wanna know.**

**Thanks, -Kacey**

**Kaira**

Kaira's voice was caught in her throat. She couldn't do anything. She was paralyzed, staring into the face of her patron that now was looking upon her with cold eyes. He saw her as a traitor, she knew he did. Those pale blue eyes, filled with unspoken hatred.

"B-but I can't… i'm not.. not a Jarl." She stammered. Nobody seemed fazed by this comment, and she knew what was coming. The one word came from somewhere in the crowd, the word she dreaded hearing in this moment.

"Yolance"

It was true, dreadful and unspoken, but true. She _was_ the Jarl of Yolance, and the territories of Yolen. Jarl Kaira of Yolance.

"No! I can't! Ulfric is-"

"A fool! Ulfric is a fool! I followed you into battle, Dragonborn, and you led us well! The fact that you deny yourself the power and authority of High Queen, only shows that you won't be a power-hungry ruler, as we all know Ulfric is. You fight for us, without fighting for yourself. I'd lay my life on that statement, my lady!" Kaira couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"No! I reject the position, give the crown to Ulfric!" She yelled, allowing her tone to be persuasive and lined with magic. A stewart spoke. "Now, we don't even know if she'll win, might as well just have the bloody election." The Jarls nodded. Ulfric didn't take his eyes off her the entire time. A chill ran down her spine. Would Ulfric challenge her like he did Torygg if she won? She didn't want to have to hurt him. It was no question who would win, especially in a fight of voice.

The Jarls slowly chose their own opinion. Ulfric was winning, seeing as though he had troops surrounding them, as well as him having won the war. Also they took in consideration that she rejected the position. After it was over, they exited the room, one-by-one. Ulfric would be High King, but it wouldn't be taken into effect until the coronation. He stopped her before she exited, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Stormblade."

She froze. The bile in her throat caught and she couldn't speak. For once.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted. I know you didn't care to take the position from me." She could breathe now, but she only nodded, and found herself to be a bit annoyed with him. "Since that's all you care, i'll be going. I have a meeting to attend." She snapped. His pale blue eyes narrowed. The man looked down as her, looking into her eyes as if trying to sift out a lie. What she said was true. Sort of.

She had promised to go hunting with Nyxe.

**Nyxe-**

Nyxe waited by the docks for Kaira. When he saw her silhouette on the horizon, his heart skipped a beat. Would things be different between them? Or had it meant nothing, and they would carry on as friends? She rode her golden horse at a brisk pace, and seemed almost angry with her movements.

"Well I see that went well." He smirked. She rolled her eyes. "It was fine. He apologized. He just makes me so mad with his greed for power. I'll follow him, but he isn't exactly what you'd call a 'selfless leader'." Nyxe only nodded, agreeing with her. She dismounted her horse and walked up to him, throwing her arms around his neck and kissed him.

It was a surprising change in dialect, but he wasn't one to complain. He smiled. "So things _are _different." She shook her head, grinning. "You expected otherwise?" He smiled wider.

"It's official then?" She laughed. "Unless you want to keep it a secret 'for my own sake'. I can take care of myself, Nyxe."

"I know. I just… don't want you to get hurt. You aren't invincible." She sighed. "I know that well enough." She gestured to the scar on her shoulder. He nodded.

"Well we should get to the woods. It'd be strange to not have anything to bring back." He agreed, and they set off into the trees.

The elk blowed, and ran faster than he had seen many elk run. Kaira aimed her bow, not her favorite weapon, but she delighted in hunting with it. Her eyes shone like intense sapphires in the light that streamed from the top of the trees. She pulled back, and he could see her muscles tense at the draw. She was so graceful, almost cat-like. The arrow flew, the white feather blowing by in front of him. There had been no recoil on Kaira's part, and the arrow flew true, making its mark. The elk crumpled to the ground.

Kaira grinned manically, happy with her kill. He smiled back, encouraged her to go collect yet another carcass.

After the four deer and elk bodies had been laid on the carriage, they rode back up to the palace. It was going to be dark soon. They entered hand-in-hand talking and laughing, until Elisif appeared at the top of the stairwell.

"Hello, Leei. Kaira." She addressed them formally. She looked them up and down, and rested on their interlocked fingers with a twinkle in her eyes. "There has been something… different about you two. I noticed it at the moot." Nyxe almost instinctively let go of her hand. Kaira flushed. Nyxe cleared his throat. "Eh uh… mother… yes, we're together."

Elisif nodded, a smile twitching the corners of her mouth.

**Kaira-**

Kaira woke up to darkness. She had no notion of why she would wake up in the middle of the night, but something was… off. She felt a presence in the shadows. Instinctively she clutched her dragon-bone dagger, then waited in the deafening silence. A figure materialized above her. She barely had time to scream before a hand was over her mouth and a dark blade at her throat. A blade different from Nyxe's, a blade that seemed dark and void, that sucked the color from the air surrounding it. And the eyes… It was the man from the gala. She forgot to talk to Nyxe about it.

The man grinned, an evil, sick grin. "So you're the girl Nyxe is soo infatuated with. I can see why." She clenched her jaw. Vulom laughed harshly. She didn't struggle, just clutched her knife, waited for an opening. He loosened his grip on her mouth, but drove the knife further into her throat. She could feel blood dripping down her neck. Attempting a shout could possibly kill her.

"Dragonborn." He smirked. "certainly a change in pace from that other little flower… so fragile, it's sad really-" Then she drove the dagger into his chest and twisted, churning the dagger deeper into the heart, watching as the light leaked out of his eyes. He dragged his blade across her throat, not deep enough to kill her, fortunately, but the pain was hellish.

"_Wus.. Ro Da!" _ It was quieter than usual, but still he flew off of her, into the air. He wasn't dead, but this gave her a head start. She was bleeding in hemorrhage, but she would kill him, even if it was her last act in this world. If she was going to die, at least she would take down her foe. She leapt to her feet and drove the bone-blade into the side of his neck in midair, and he faded into shadows.

Kaira sat at the foot of her bed and leaned her head against the wooden chest as the blood ran down her hands in front of her, and spots blurred her vision, threatening to take her under.

• •

**Nyxe-**

Nyxe woke up furiously. Something was wrong. Terribly wrong. He sat bolt upright and pieces of black glass fell from their places suspended in the air around him, and onto the mattress. He had been using dark magic in his sleep. He shuddered. Then something hit him, like ice being thrown onto his consciousness.

_Kaira._

He knew something was wrong, and she was in trouble somehow. He leapt from his bed and out the door, the glass already fading into black vapor. He stalked through the corridors vigorously, but the feeling had a different aura to it now. _It's too late._

He chided himself for thinking this, and forced himself to be optimistic. Maybe there wasn't any danger, and this was only a remnant of a nightmare, or perhaps the threat was eliminated? Surely Kaira wouldn't go down so quickly, without causing any rukus. Yes. That was it. She had merely defeated the foe, and he would find her smiling at her own victory, the body of the attacker on the floor. He pushed open the Dragonborn's door. The smell hit him first.

_Blood._

The candle was still burning lightly, threatening to go out. Blood was on the floor, and an eerie silence lingered, along with the feeling of an evil darkness. Daedric magic. He found her, crumpled up next to a chest, her throat cut and gushing blood. She shifted a bit, but it could have been his imagination.

"Kaira!" He dropped to his knees beside his old friend. "Help! There's been an attack!" He yelled down the corridor. A figure stood in the doorway now. Arywen. Her eyes widened. "You." She breathed. "She is dead. Because of you." She said this quietly, more of a question than a statement. "N-no! I mean yes, but no, I didn't do this!" He pleaded. Ulfric showed up next, his reaction far different. His eyes narrowed at Nyxe as he went forward to his thane. "What happened?" He ordered. There was more of a crowd now, and Nyxe couldn't find the words to speak. He wasn't a fool, he knew Vulom was the culprit, but by loving her, he had put her in danger, and it had cost her her life. "I… I… Ugh, she needs a hospital! She needs help, if she isn't dead already she's pretty damn close! I didn't hurt her, she was my best friend!"

_Was. _He thought bitterly. He was already beginning to see her as dead.

Five days had passed since the attack on Kaira, and Nyxe sat like he had for the past few days, staring at a wall. When servants would bring him food he would send them away, and when they insisted he yelled at them. Nobody was allowed in his quarters. Once, he poked his head out of the door and saw guards standing watch at his doorway. He screamed at them, telling them that every guard wasted on him should be sent to Kaira's recovery chamber. They deserved it, it wasn't like anyone would break in and attack him.

Nyxe walked slowly over to a bowl of water, to check his reflection. He was startled by the crazed, violent, shabby, and dirty face that stared back at him. His eyes had taken on a more yellowish hue, and his hair was spiky and matted, with only faint hints of gold in the raven strands. The highlights, a symbol of his transition from daedric magic, seemed to reflect the constant mull of his powers ever since Kaira was injured. He sighed. He hated himself for what happened to her, hated that he'd been so foolish. He could never forgive himself if she died. Never. And if she lived… he didn't know what then. Most of all, he hated Vulom, hated his father Sanguin, hated his mother… No. He didn't hate his mother. She had protected him, and loved him eternally.

His birth mother had raised him in a barn, since the daedric settlement was destroyed at the time. The Vigilants of Stendarr had 'rescued' her, up until they found out she was pregnant with a half-daedric child. The son of a daedric prince. Not only that, but the child could possibly hold the ability to drive others mad with visions of their deepest thoughts, or make them reality by giving them a bloodlust out of their control. His mother knew they had plans of disposing of her, and so she ran away at night to an abandoned farmhouse near Pelagia. She raised her child, hiding him from the world in the rafters of the barn, and keeping him hidden from the people who wanted to kill him most: The Vigilants of Stendarr. He had practiced the magic that ran deep in his veins unknowingly, only seeing it as amusement in the beautiful patterns that appear within his palm, or in front of his face. Eventually, the magic using was sensed, and the Vigilants burned the farmhouse to the ground, taking the life of the only person Nyxe knew. Fourteen-year-old Nyxe fled, only obeying his mother's instructions. The day before that, his mother had told him his blood heritage.

Along his lonely journey, Sixteen-year-old Nyxe had found a body on the side of a trail. A girl. A frail girl with pale hair and strange purple eyes, the color of lavender. Which ironically, was her name. He did something that day. He brought her back to life. He didn't mean to, but it happened nonetheless. She had scars he didn't understand, and he wanted answers. Afterwards, he felt obligated to protect her, to get her to Solitude safely. This where it began.

Pain ripped through Nyxe's head at the memories. He noticed he was on the floor, which was strange, as he didn't notice falling to the ground in the first place. An impatient knock sounded once again on his door. He blinked.

"I have news." A servant's voice sounded. Pain throbbed at his head again. Any news, he was sure, was certainly going to be bad news. He opened the door anyways. The servant seemed surprised by his appearance, but Nyxe didn't really care.

"Yes?" The man swallowed. "Yes, ah, the Dragonborn is awake, she wont allow visitors, but I thought you would like an upda-" He didn't care what else he had to say. He pushed past him, already on his way to her chamber. He raced down the corridors as fast as his legs would allow him to, without running into people or walls. Nyxe pushed past the people at the door.

There she was. Asleep. He collapsed onto one knee beside the bed and tears flowed down his face. He sensed movement in his peripherals and turned sharply.

"You said she was awake! You lied to me! Damn you and all that come after, you bastard scum! I hate you!" The tears flowed more freely now. She was even closer to dying now. He was sure. The servant swallowed. "My prince, she was awake for a short while, and told me that she didn't wish to be disturbed." He wanted to hit him.

"And, I thought maybe you would like to be there when she awoke again."

Nyxe glared. "Leave me." he ordered. And the servant did.

She looked peaceful. The cut was now a thinner line, white and pink. No doubt magic was used significantly. Kaira was laying on her back, her hair wildly framing her face. Nyxe extended a hand and used the backside of his two fingers to lightly stroke the side of her hairline. She stirred and murmured, and he recoiled his hand instinctively. Kaira sat up on her elbows slowly as her eyes drifted open. She gave a small smile.

"Hey. I'm sorry I had to stay asleep so long. They wanted to knock me out a bit longer for the magic." She took his hand. Tears were flowing down his face now. He hadn't lost her. She was alive. The tears were of joy, of pain, and of anger. A deep hatred for his brother, that he knew was mutual.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't visit sooner." He said sheepishly. She laughed, a sound he hadn't heard since before the attack. His expression faltered.

"Vulom…" He swallowed hard. Kaira nodded. "Did… did he… um…" He stammered, expecting the worst, hoping for the best. Her expression was iron. She smirked. "I would have liked to have seen him _try _to lay a single hand on me." He nodded, relieved, and smiled. "Well it appears he laid his blade on you. Quite a bit on your neck actually." She chuckled. "Oh, please. It was merely an aftershock of the shout." This statement troubled him. Nobody had heard the shout. If he hadn't had that gut feeling she would have bled out. He shook the thought away and told himself to be grateful he _did._

Kaira smiled dreamily and closed her eyes, needing a bit more rest. Magic had it's aftershock, of course.

**Kaira-**

Kaira opened her eyes. Today there was no sunlight to greet her tired eyes. Her hair seemed a dull dirty-blonde in the reflection, and there was this tiredness that lingered in her eyes. She sighed. She wanted to get rid of the dullness and tiredness, it was a gloom cloud around her. She combed through her hair and didn't bother to braid the spiky bangs that framed her face. She decided she would sword train today.

Kaira took Sil Quanaarin from its place on the cupboard in her recovery room, and set off for the soldier's training quarters.

_Shing. _ Her sword passed through the wood of the dummy's neck, decapitating the poor man. Kaira nodded, satisfied, although the dummy was nothing near the pleasure of defeating a live opponent.

She sheathed her blade and made her way for the dining hall. She was famished, which she had trained herself at being immune to, but she had to eat something sooner or later. Kaira picked up a hunk of venison, and cut a strip of the cooked meat with her dragon-bone dagger. She put the sliver into her mouth and chewed the savory meat.

Kaira swung her blade another dummy, slicing an arm clean off. She grinned at the newly-sharpened Sil quanaarin. Again she swung, this time spinning and decapitating the figure. Good. Both her and her blade had to be sharp and ready. She knew she would have to leave for Skuldafn soon. Yes, on the back of a dragon, to save the world from another dragon. Alduin was more than a dragon though, she knew this deep within her soul. She knew this since she first fought him at High Hrothgar, with the help of Paarthurnax. Even with his help she was greatly challenged, pushed to limits she seldom knew. This time, Alduin would be in his domain, and she would be without help.

A guard stood at the entrance, apparently impressed with her dummy fighting. She rolled her eyes and left the training area.

She needed time away. She needed solitude, _away_ from Solitude.


End file.
